King Blacktail
'''King Blacktail '''is a major character in the feature film, ''The Nature Dragon. ''He was the king of Wolfwood Forest and the eldest brother of Bloodmoon and Burnskin. In the midst of his reign, Blacktail was murdered by the Wolfgang along with his wife. Despite his death, his living relatives and loyal subjects remained loyal to Blacktail by doing whatever it takes to restore peace to the kingdom. Background Blacktail was born into the royal family alongside his two brothers, the princes of Wolfwood Forest. As the eldest, Blacktail was the future king of the kingdom while his brothers both ran for mayor. As a teenager, Blacktail fell in love with Princess Dalila and together, they became the king and queen of Wolfwood Forest with brothers as governors in the kingdom. During their reign, Blacktail became the father to twin wolf cubs whom they named, Greeneyes and Luna. As king, Blacktail was a loving ruler as he treated all of the Woodlanders with love and accepted the Mythics into the kingdom as his father wasn't very accepting of them. Everyone loved Blacktail accept his rival, Wolfgang who hated Blacktail and his family for being one of the most powerful and beloved wolves in the kingdom while he has been disrespected and hated by the Woodlanders. Wolfgang became determined to overthrow the royal family and claim the throne. On a quiet night, Wolfgang created a diversion that lured Blacktail and Dalila into the thick forest, out of the kingdom where they were fatally shot by Wolfgang, who found a shotgun which happened to be loaded. The corpses were moved into the kingdom, so it would catch the attention of the Woodlanders. Following Blacktail's sudden and tragic death, the prince and princess weren't anywhere to be found and were presumed dead. With the royal family dead, Wolfgang offered to rule Wolfwood Forest as king. As king, Wolfwood Forest fell into a state of panic and ruin as Wolfgang was shown to be a cruel and wicked ruler. Personality Being a wolf, Blacktail symbolizes guardianship, loyalty and spirit. He is loving and kind to all who lives within the kingdom. Having such power of the kingdom, Blacktail sometimes had to follow royal tradition but there were some times during his reign where he had to trust his own instincts if he wanted to protect his subjects. As a teenager, Blacktail was optimistic, energetic and loved spending time with his brothers. He was also devoted to his childhood sweetheart, Dalila, whom he loved very much and took his time to spend time with her and get to know her. By his early twenties, he proposes to her and becomes her husband. Blacktail is a fun-loving and carefree father who enjoys playing with him. Unlike the Woodlanders, Blacktail isn't afraid of unknown creatures (or humans). Whenever he encounters one of them in his kingdom, Blacktail tries to accept them into the forest as individuals. According to Bloodmoon, Blacktail never went war as he believed that violence wouldn't solve anything. Hugo shared this exact same trait with Blacktail when he became king of Dragon's Zest. Physical appearance Blacktail is a muscular and strong wolf with black fur. His royal attire is purple and wears a blue cape with lavender on the inside. Appearances The Nature Dragon Following Blacktail's death, the Woodlanders and Mythics continued to mourn his tragic death. Bloodmoon, his children and Burnskin have created a shrine to honor the king and queen's deaths. With Wolfgang as king, he establishes a law that forbids the mention of Blacktail's name. Prince Yukon and Princess Ash's whereabouts still remains unknown but is is presumed that they died from a sudden infant death syndrome. Later in the film after being sedated and thrown off a cliff by Wolfgang, Hugo and his friends head up to Dragon Summit and learns from the Ancient Dragon that Blacktail and his wife were murdered by Wolfgang, so he can gain complete power over the kingdom. Yukon and Ash were still alive and were being held prisoner in Night Valley by Wolfgang. Due to the valley having no magic in its atmosphere, Yukon and Ash have aged into teenagers and could eventually die if they stay longer. Fortunately, after rescuing Plumette and the others from the dungeon, he starts to search for the prince and princess. Hugo finds them and to his relief, discovers that they're in health and haven't lost hope, knowing that a spirit would come to their rescue. Wolfgang ends up defeated along with the Death Spirits and Death Hound who ended up destroyed as punishment for their murderous crimes over the years and finally avenging Blacktail and Dalila's deaths, once and for all. In the end, Blacktail and Dalila's spirit returns to Wolfwood Forest where they continue their afterlife knowing that the people's future is preserved and that their children will be raised to be wonderful rulers in the future and its all thanks to Hugo. The Nature Dragon 2 Next to his parents, statues of Blacktail and Dalila were constructed in the village to honor their tragic deaths and for Yukon and Ash to know who their parents were and they protected their kingdom with dignity and honor. The Nature Dragon: The Series The staff of the Diamond Palace often tells Yukon and Ash stories about their parents that might help with ruling Dragon's Zest in the future. Category:Article of the week Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Heroes Category:Kings Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Spouses Category:Wolves Category:Siblings Category:Deceased characters Category:Parents Category:Forest animals Category:Nobility Category:Royalty Category:Spirits Category:Wooten characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:American characters Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Uncles